Time Difference
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Bye Bye Bit Beast. How Tess saw it... And advice she gives to Ray...
1. Meeting them all

TITLE: Time Difference  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG13  
ACK'MENTS: My muse, and friend Pad and Blinker! Yea!  
NOTES: DonÕt own BeyBlade...... Damn! I could sell Ray! And keep Kai!!!  
SUMMERY: Me and a friend get sucked into the Beyblade world...... Blimy!  
  
'Where the heck are we?' Pad demaned to know.   
  
At 14 years of age, she was a small girl with shoulder length brown hair that was tied back for an odd reason that I never could figure out.  
I know, I sound nuts, why is Pad asking 'where the heck are we?' Well, I blame Jill, our brainy friend, she was fixing up some weird time thingy while we watched 'Angel'. A programme that Pad likes, by the way. Anyway, we started to channel hop, because the ads were on...... I mean who doesn't?! So, anyway, We stopped at the anime show Beyblade, I had to admit Kai was hot and then Pad started to make fun of me for liking the show, at the point when I was about to shove a cushion up..... Well, an area that I wonÕt mention...... Jill's machine lit up, so did the television and we were sucked into it. 'We' I mean me and Pad. So, now that we're up todate...........  
  
  
'Pad, calm down, I'm sure Jill will bring us back any moment now................. Any time now................... Some time this decade.............' I said, trying to calm Pad down, while calming myself; 'Jill.....'  
  
'Hey!' We both turned to see a guy running towards us, now, being as we are, we both side stepped away, me to the left and Pad to her right. As he ran past us, I noticed something that was really scary. Terrifying actually.  
  
'What's the rush?' Pad asked me, completely baffled at what just happend.  
  
If we were in 'Angel' I bet she would be busy trying to get Angel into a broom closet. Luckly we weren't, but still......  
  
'Pad, this is Bayblade,' I said to her.  
  
'No way!' Pad said, totally surprised, like anyone else I guess, until she opened her mouth again; 'So, you gonna stalk Kai?'  
  
'I wish I had a mallet to hit you with,' I told her; 'Let's follow Tyson,'  
  
Pad had no idea who I was talking about, but she followed me all the same. We saw that Tyson had run to an area near the river, why I don't know, but I saw him battle a guy.............. It suddenly clicked.  
  
'That's Carlos,' I whispered to Pad.  
  
'The guy with the bad fashion sense?' Pad asked and I nodded; 'He's.......'  
  
Now, we would have....... No wait, Pad would have gone on, if we hadn't seen Kai come near. This is something you never want to happen to you. You met a guy you really like, you know he's not real, and then suddenly, your with him!  
Luckily, Kai isn't very talkative, he watched the match and saw Carlos lose, I had to make sure Pad didn't open her mouth. I'm pretty sure Kai wouldn't touch me with a stick, but now I know he wouldn't touch me with a 30 foot barge pole. We moved after he fought Tyson, he and Carlos never saw us, or never acknowledged us, anyway, Pad wanted to follow them and I had to pull her back. BIG mistake. We fell and rolled down to the banking. Meeting Tyson, the Chief an Andrews feet.  
  
'Nice shoes,' Pad commented to Andrews feet.  
  
'Blimy.....' I got us and shook myself, noticing three faces looking at us; 'Hi,'  
  
'Are you more Bladesharks?' Tyson asked us, he looked at bit angry.  
  
'No,' I replied; 'We're a bit lost, we're new to town and......... '  
  
'And we wondered if any of you would be able to help us find a place to sleep?' Pad finished for me.   
  
'Sure,' Tyson said.   
  
I noticed Pad wasnÕt too happy with the way his hair was, or the clothes he wore, and the back to front cap. In fact she told me that he reminded her of the guy from Pokemon. Don't blame her for saying that. She's honest........... I guess you all wondered what we did the rest of the time, huh? Well, first off I managed to get a job, we did have to pay for rent, and we didn't have a lot of money.   
After a week, we both decided to go and see the beyblading competion. I decided to put in some bets, hey I've already seen the eps, so why not? I won some money, which was a good thing, we needed it! We went down to cheer Tyson on and met up with his blonde haired friend, Max.  
  
'Hey guys,' Tyson greeted us, a big goofy grin on his face.  
  
'Hey man,' I said, smiling back, I had to, its a fault when I have to smile at some who smiles at me........ Unless they look perverted.  
  
'Who's this?' Pad asked him, looking at Max, from her face, i could see that she didn't have much to complain about his outfit.  
  
'Oh, sorry. Max this is Pad and Tess, Pad, Tess, this is Max,' Chief introduced us, sorry, I forgot to mention my name at the start!  
  
'Pad? Is that a nickname?' Max asked, it was obvious that he didn't mean to be rude.  
  
'Yea, its different,' Pad informed him; 'Who are you fighting against?'  
  
'Kai,' Max replied.  
  
'Wow,' Pad said, impressed.  
  
She actually thought that Kai would fight Tyson, but then what would the finale be?  
  
'Good luck,' I said, he was about to go and fight when we all saw Kai coming out of a room.  
  
'Hey, Kai!' Max said in his happy chirpy voice; 'How's it going?'  
  
Kai just looked at Max's hand and then back to his face and said; 'Excuse me, but I have a match to win,' He walked off, leaving the rest of us surprised.  
  
'He's not so tough,' Tyson said to Max.  
  
'I heard that,' Kai called back, but never looked back.  
  
'Max, you'll do fine. I bet you'll win a match,' I told him.  
  
'No way! He'll win!' Tyson said, jumping around like a kangaroo.  
  
Max did only win one match. Of course, no one remembered my 'prediction'. Tyson was against Ray, I decided to get some food, I had skipped breakfast! And I did it during Tyson's match so he won't ask me to get him something.  
Tyson won. Gee, who knew?  
Kai against Tyson. Oh god, I hate this, a guy...... Who yea, I hardly know, is fighting a guy who has an ant controling his brain. And Kai losses!!!!! Oh my god! First match he is flung into the fence, which looked painful, then his beyblade fell out of the dish....... Oh..............  
  
'Hey guys!!!' Tyson yelled and motioned for us to come towards them. Oh god!  
  
'Congratulations,' Pad said to him as we walked towards them.  
  
'Yea, and now you get to go on a training holiday........ Thingy...........' I decided to just shut up, I felt weird next to Kai.......... I hope he doesn't notice.  
  
'Championships,' Kai corrected me, looking at me with his brown/red eyes.  
  
'That's what I said,' I told him, knowing I was going to either a, start a fight, or b, make him walk away. I'm busy hoping it will be the latter and the former. I'm buggered.  
  
'No, you said training holiday, there not the same,' Kai said to me, my heart rate has gone off the charts here.  
  
'Oh, yea, more stress.........' I looked at Tyson; 'Then again........ Would Tyson know what stress is?'  
  
'No,' Kai said stifly.  
  
'This is true, there is probably very few things that he knows,' I said with a nod.... I picked that up from my grampa, I'm so sad!  
  
'Whatever,' Kai said, but never turned his back to me.  
  
'So, what about you two?' Ray came over to me and Pad; 'Tyson won't shut up about you,'  
  
'What?' I asked, surprised and annoyed, we hardly knew Tyson!  
  
'Really?' Pad said, going all into her flirty mode.  
  
'If you want, I'll give him a fat lip, just to shut him up,' I offered, but my offer was left alone, damn it.  
  
'He said you,' Ray looked right at me; 'New who was going to win and who wasn't,'  
  
'Well...... Actually it was all guessing,' I covered up quickly; 'That means nothing, just a fluke,'  
  
'Hey, maybe you guy's could be our mascotts,' Max suggested.  
  
'I thought that was animals to do,' Pad said to them, and I groaned inwardly.  
  
'Pad, we are animals,' I pointed out, and then realised that I had opened myself up for one of her flirty modes..... Oh god.  
  
'I know,' She lowered her voice; 'You are,'  
  
'Feck off!' I said to her. Almost fell into Kai when backing away, but luckily I didn't.  
  
'We could be little cheerleaders,' Pad suggested, Ray, Max and Tyson's faces lit up, Kai's stayed the same as before.  
  
'Goodluck guy's, I'll see you later,' I turned and walked away.  
  
'What?!' Pad called after me.  
  
'I hate cheerleaders!' I called back, Pad looked taken back.  
  
Pad is infact a cheerleader, the fact that she's my friend is weird, I bitch about Cheerleaders at ever moment I can. Pad is living proof.  
  
'Well, maybe you can be a helper to Chief!' Max said, but I wasn't interested, I really shouldn't have gotten into Kai. I looked like an utter wombat when talking to him, its like I didn't think before I opened my mouth.  
  
'From what I can see, Pad is a bad thing for the team,' Kai said, right behind me.  
  
'Yes, and I'll figure out a way to stop her from going with you. All right? Good,' I said, not looking at him and walked away.  
  
'No. Look, if what Tyson says is true, then your friend could be a distraction, and she doesn't appear to be easy to move from the spot, if you get my drift,' Kai said and I nodded, staying silent; 'Good, we'll see you at the airport. One more thing, what do you know about beyblading?'  
  
'Fire the blades into the dish and hope to god that you'll win?' I sounded so sad, I just watched a competition and I had no idea what beyblading was about............. Red-neck creeping up.  
  
'You have alot to learn,' Kai said and walked off, leaving me standing all alone.......  
  
'So, you gonna teach me?' I called after him. Dear god, I did it again!  
  
'What?' He turned round, surprised that I asked a question, for about a second on his face, but longer in his eyes.  
  
'Are you going to teach me about beyblading?' I asked him, oh yes, red-neck coming right for me.  
  
'Fine,' Kai said.  
  
'Bye!' I said and ran back to the others. 


	2. The Plane

TITLE: Time Difference 2  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG13  
ACK'MENTS: My muse, and friend Pad and Blinker! Yea!  
NOTES: DonÕt own BeyBlade...... Damn!   
SUMMERY: Bladin' In The Streets.  
  
I sat on the plane, slowly trying to relax in the uncomfortable seat. I mentally cursed Tyson and Pad. Both were late, and I wouldn't wish to be either of them. Kai seemed even more tense than usual........ Hum..... I got stuck sitting next to him........ Woohoo!  
  
'Hold the plane!!' Tyson yelled.  
  
Pad was with him and they both said hello.  
  
'Didn't even cross our minds,' Chief said.  
  
'Laugh it up joke boy. Just don't be late for a match, none of your opponents will wait for you,' Kai told them all.  
  
'Yea right, I can sleep in and read a comic and still have time to beat anybody,' Tyson told him, I remained silent, as Pad willed me to say something. She sat next to me.  
  
'Get serious, your still not ready for the big time yet,' Kai said and turned his head.  
  
'That's not fair,' Pad put in and Kai glared at her; 'Its true, he beat you,'  
  
'Oh god.........' I had to sink further into my seat, to avoid all the daggers that were being thrown to everyone.  
  
'Tyson beat you,' Pad reminded him.  
  
'Pad, Saftly bookle,' I picked up the saftly book, gave it to Pad who actually, its amazing, shut up and read!  
  
'Humph,' Kai said and I looked down.  
  
'Sorry, I told you we shouldn't have come,' I whispered to him.  
  
He ddn't take much notice, so we all sat there in silence.  
  
  
'Wow,' I commented; 'Very nice,' I put my bag on a bed and walked out again.  
  
'Tess!!!' Pad complained, but I had shut the door behind me and waited for the guys to come out.  
  
'Guys? We eatting?' I asked them, knocking their door.  
  
'Hey, haven't you unpacked?' Max asked me as he opened the door.  
  
'Why? Its an over night trip,' I reasoned.  
  
'But....' Max was about to continue.  
  
'What? Its for one night, besides, we're all living out of our suitcases anyway,' I reasoned, I did that a lot........  
  
  
'A team with these joker babies? I've had it up to here with your team,' Kai said and walked away.  
  
'Damn,' Pad muttered, only I heard her.  
  
I stood up and walked away, I forgot my manners and ran out of the hotel and saw Kai, I followed, knowing that i might get eaten. It would be worth it! 


	3. Pad Speaks

TITLE: Never Follow Kai, Your Out Of The Fic!  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG  
SUMMERY: Where did Kai go? What the heck is Pad on about?!  
  
'Kai!' I had ran after him. I took the stairs, he took the elevator. He already did he's speech inside his head, 'Team work, please. I could win this whole torunament if I wanted to.'  
  
He had stopped, now I decided to worry, would he hit me? Would he yell at me? Would he remain silent? I wouldn't be able to answer any of those questions without speaking first. Bugger.  
  
'Hello,' I said. I was brilliant at this!  
  
I heard him sigh, in annoyence. Oh dear..........  
  
  
Well, Tess had buggered off to follow 'her man', or as I liked to called him Frosty the Snowman! I wish we were in 'Angel', it would be easier on me. Though Max does look real nice.  
We all went to find Kai and Tess, its like finding a needle in a hay stack, even with Dizzi's help. A guy called Kevin lauched a beyblade at us!!!! Well, Ray......  
  
'Kai,' Ray said.  
  
'Kai,' The rest of them said.  
  
'Your always showing off,' Tyson said.  
  
'The only reason I'm here is because you guy's need some serious training. I'll always be the last one in the wok boys,' Kai told them.  
  
'So,' Kevin was about to start his speech. I remember this ep before and found it boring, so did Tess, now that I think of it.......  
  
'Where's Tess?' I asked, Kevin looked at me, annoyence in his eyes, I stared back.  
  
'Here,' Tess came out of the shadows; 'Didn't want to ruin the grand enterence,'  
  
'Huh, unlike me,' I said, indicating my head towards Kevin.  
  
The other's looked at me like I was nuts, aside from Kai. Meaning she explained what happend..... I guess.......... Unless she told him a big ole lie, which would be more like her.  
  
'Yes,' Tess said with a nod; 'Hey, how you doin'? Kevin isn't it?'  
  
Kevin looked freaked out.  
  
'Lucky guess,' Kevin managed to say.  
  
He and Tyson battled, while the other's watched, or if you were Max and Chief, started to comentary it, me and Tess had a quick whisper.  
  
'What did you tell him?' I asked her.  
  
'What do you mean what did I tell him?' Tess asked me.  
  
'He didn't think I was a loony!' I was straining with this whisper conversation, I'm a loud person, did Tess tell you that?  
  
'Maybe he already knew!' Tess said, we noticed Tyson's blade was out and everyone was looking at us.  
  
'Er....' I said, noticing Tess winking; 'I was just proclaiming my love to Tess!'  
  
Everyone looked at me with wide eyes, apart from Tess, who was shaking her head.  
  
'I love you Tess!!' I said, sounding very official.  
  
'Pad, I'm moving back, and then I'm going to run to the nearist phone box, and phoning the men in white coats,' Tess said slowly, moving backwards.  
  
Luckily she didn't run off for the men in white, Mariah came on the scene. As did the rest of the White Tigers.  
  
'Excuse me, but, are you supposed to be their leader? Let's see what you've got,' Kai said, holding his beyblade out. Or is it his launcher?  
  
'You want to go?' Lee asked him, and I started to cough, Tess got the meaning, she knew I was trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
'Up until now, all you've done is talk tough, can you back it up in the stadium?' Kai asked him, my laughing fit was over.  
  
'I would, but the White Tigers has a code to follow,' Lee told us.  
  
'You backing down?' Kai said.  
  
'Yea right,' Lee said, his back turned towards 'our hero' as Tess calls him.  
  
'Hey!' Kai said.  
  
'What about me?' Mariah asked.  
  
Tess clenched her hands, oh dear.  
  
'Sorry kid, but your not the one I have a problem with,' Kai told her.  
  
Oh dear, Tess has that mad, angry look in her eyes.  
Mariah has let her beyblade go on a wee spin. That's nice.........  
  
'Look I don't.... Wo!' Kai said, wide eyed.  
  
We all watched as the beyblade slices the wok.  
  
'Is it because your scared of me?' Mariah asked him; 'Maybe your scared of me because I'm a girl,'  
  
'No,' Kai said.  
  
'Wow,' Tyson said.  
  
'Huh?' Kai looked in their direction.  
  
'Kai have a look,' Tyson said.  
  
We all saw the wok, then it was nothing more than.... er...... Wok pieces......  
  
'Huh, lucky,' Kai said.  
  
'That wasn't very nice,' Tess said. Now it was her turn to go nuts.  
  
'Wha?' Mariah was surprised, she hadn't seen me or Tess. Too busy eyeing up Ray.  
  
'That was a poor defenceless wok. How could it defend its self against your attack? I think you should apologise,' Tess told her, now, guess who is more insane?  
  
'Huh,' Mariah said, now I got the feeling that she was now looking down at Tess.  
  
'We're all waiting,' Tess hissed out, and everyone was surprised. Tess is usually all nice and calm, even when she doesn't feel it.  
  
'I don't think so, freak,' Mariah told her, oh dear.  
  
'Look, just apologise to the broken wok,' Tess repeated her request.  
  
'No way, your a loony,' Mariah fired back. Gary, the big loveable dope, moved forwards and near Tess.  
  
'Stop trying to butter me up!' Tess exclaimed, Mariah, along with everyone else was surprised.  
  
'Huh, you'll learn, in time about me and Tess,' I said to them, I don't think they heard me.  
  
'Well Ray, you team just seems to be full of freaks,' Lee said to the raven haired boy.  
  
'I feel the love!' I said happily.   
  
'Gary,' Lee said and Gary came up to me and Tess.  
  
'We'll beat him with you,' Tess shot at him, Lee seemed to be taken back; 'Anyway, you lot have to look for a little green haired boy,'  
  
'Let's go,' Lee said, Gary followed.  
  
'See you later Ray,' Mariah practically spat out; 'And remember, this isn't over yet!' She left, but she glared at me and Tess first.  
  
'All right Mariah. I'll be waiting for you,' Ray said, then growled.  
  
  
'So, anyone want a pizza or something?' Max asked us all. Isn't he sweet?  
  
'What were you thinking?' Kai asked Tess in a whisper.  
  
'I saw pink,' Tess said with a shrug.  
  
'Red,' Kai corrected her.  
  
'No. Pink. Her hair was pink, and she was wearing pink and white. What, did she never grow out of those baby colours?' Tess said.  
  
Oh, this was gonna be a long time!! Now they know we're both mental, who knows what they might do? 


	4. Back to Tess

TITLE: Back To Tess  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG  
SUMMERY: First match. We're going to hell, don't worry, we already know that fact!  
  
'Wow,' Pad commented. Yes, me, Tess, has taken over this talking thingy.  
  
'It looks like an artist painting,' Chief commented.  
  
'Apart from the fact its real?' I teased him. Only kick I get out of this, I swear!  
  
'Hey,' Chief said, annoyed.  
  
We all pretty much tumbled out of the bus, stupid, evil bus..... grrr........  
  
'That's it over there!' Mr Dickinson pointed it out.  
  
Bloody hell, I thought it was an anime trick, but its really like that!!!! Oh-My-God just springs to mind. How does it stay up there? Rocket boosters? No..... Dust would be around......... Evil dust................. OK, my problem is that I called two things evil, reason? And no! Its not because I am insane and worried that someone would take my lovely two toned blue haired Kai away from me.   
Air!!   
Its because I have suffered, oh yes, I have suffered! It was horrible!!!! Its horrible to suffer from such a thing!! You want to know what its called?!   
JET LAG!!!!  
No need to laugh!! I'm serious!!! Bastard...... Grr..... Evil........  
  
'We've got some rock climbing to do,' Tyson said, with his fist clenched.  
  
You know in the show it has that red background thing? Well, here he doesn't have that, so he looks really stupid, and I wish I wasn't near him....... Oh wait! I'm not! Yay!  
  
Anyway, aside from me and Pad thinking up of a cunning plan to kill Tyson, we decided to go by the nicknames of Blackadder (Me) and Boldric (Pad), anyho, we checked the table, the team was going in A. We sadly saw the White Tigers. Oh dear.  
  
'So, are you the tournament mascots?' Lee said.  
  
I would be very happy to break his nose, but I'm pretty sure it was already broken, I bet it was Gary! Way ta go G! Lee shouldn't have touch your food!! (I bet all you though I was gonna say something else, huh? Huh?!)  
I saw Kevin and Mariah. Mariah was trying to give me this evil glare, and oh dear it didn't work. I on the other hand can stare at people for very long periods of time. I know, I know. I did it with my cats, sad, huh? Anyway we endded up having this staring contest.  
  
'Aren't you ment to be a blader?' I asked Mariah, at this point she blinked.  
  
'Yes,' Mariah answered, wondering what trick I was going to pull. Moi? Trick?  
  
'Then why are you trying to do a staring contest with me? I'm in no way shape or form gonna forgive you for what you did to that poor wee wok,' I told her and she looked stunned, I think I was being bad, very bad, and it was affecting the time of the show, that was never ment to happen! Well, me and Pad weren't ment to be there either, but we were.  
  
'Humph,' Mariah said.  
  
The White Tigers walked away, ovbiously scared that I might attack them too! I have a sharp tounge!! Woohoo!  
Well, actually Pad took me away to the side and told me that the White Tigers would most likely have been scared off by me talking about a wok as if it was human. She then said I was taking the Hindu religion a bit too far, as she knew that I believed that souls are reincarnated, but I went over the line. I kinda gathered that, the guy's, including Kai were all giving me mean glares.......  
  
'Mental home, here I come,' I said softly, I couldn't help it!!! She did!! She killed the wok just to prove to Kai that she was powerful!!!! Evil!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
'You could say that,' Pad whispered back to me.  
  
'I'm outta here,' I told them and walked away.  
  
'Where are you going?' Ray asked me.  
  
'To find a cliff, and jump off it,' I told him with a slight smile.  
  
'I'll go too,' Pad said happily.  
  
All of them thought we were insane. Even Kai! It must be love.......... No! Wait! I can't sing that! Hum, oh! Come what may!!!! I will love you until my dying day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
And so starts our adventure of............. Erm....... Well, on our way to insanity.   
Please don't worry, me and Pad are the one's going to hell, your just the reader, your safe.  
So, as me and Pad are walking out of the stadium hallway bitty, Pad wittering on about Max, I was amazed that she liked him, so I had to ask and once the question was out, I wished I hadn't.  
  
'Why do you like Max?' I asked her, stupid me! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!  
  
'I was telling you!! Pay attention!' Pad cried out, making a few people (Over 50 but less than 70, it wasn't a big crowd!) stare at us.  
  
'Sorry,' I said to her, though I wasn't sorry at all, when Pad rambles on she starts to speak faster than a rally car!   
  
Luckily I have managed to figure out what she is saying, but it involves a lot of concentration, so I do at times forget to walk, or not pay any attention to the road infront of me and bang into a lamp post, an old woman, a post man, a post box, a large dog, a small dog, a terrier, a pit bull, a horse, a policeman, a plant pot, and last but not least one of those electrical box's. Usually coloured green or gray, very painful. Anyway, she wittered on and suddenly;  
  
'Why do you like Kai?' She asks.  
  
Now, at this point I was thinking, Yes!! She's stopped talking!! No chance of me to;   
fall off the road, having a car run over me, having a bus run over me, or tripping over a pebble. Then I suddenly understood what she was asking. Oh dear. What I got from her about why she liked Max was;   
He looks like a puppy, he looks nice in green, he looks nice in yellow, he has lovely blonde hair, he looks like a puppy, his beyblade matches his clothes, he looks like a puppy, he has lovely big blue eyes, and did I mention that he looks like a puppy? Bloody hell.  
  
'Well,' I took out a piece of paper, well, A4 sized paper, so you can't yell at me.  
  
'Bloody hell,' Pad said, a bit stunned.  
  
I started my list way before we came into this world, well, the Beyblade world, otherwise that just sounds a bit too nutty, even for us!!! Anyway, I have been adding to the list. Let's just say that Pad was surprised at my list. I'll tell you all later!!!  
  
  
So, we won, well, the Bladebreakers, minus my wee Kai.... Well, no minus my wee big Kai, there, much better. So, Tyson decided we should all eat out, and so we did, Kai included, and the bill went to a fairly surprised, not to mention a bit miffed, Mr Dickinson.  
I am innocent of all food prices!!! I only had two dishes!! The main course and dessert!!!!!  
Kai was busy telling us that we should all focus on the next match.  
  
'But me and Tess aren't in the next match,' Pad told him, I gripped my spoon, Pad noticed; 'Are you all right?'  
  
Breath, breath, in and out, in and out........... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10...................  
  
'Excuse us,' I said with a slight smile, walked over to Pad and dragged her out.   
  
Rather unlady like I know, but it was that or kill her with a spoon. Which is worse? I guess some might say being unlady like, because if I killed Pad, I would have them all to my self.   
Err, no thank you, Tyson is getting on my last nerve, Max is on a sugar high all the time, Chief is always on the computer nearly 24/7, and Ray and his hair!!! Very nice the first 100 times I saw it, reminded me of a cats tail. Well, I told him a white tiger's tail, without the black strips.  
  
'Is there something wrong?' Pad asked me.  
  
'Darwing, Kai wasn't talking to us. He has never spoken to us since........... A few days ago!'  
  
'Well, he might have forgive us,' Pad said cheerfully.  
  
'Oh no.......' I groaned and Pad went back inside.  
  
This is going to be a long tournament....... 


	5. Bye Bye Driger

TITLE: Bye Bye Driger  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG13  
SUMMERY: Ray losses Driger.  
  
You know, these beds are very comfy. Did I not tell you my Kai list? hum, well, as I have nothing to do, aside from sleeping, obviously, I'll tell you.  
Kai list, reasons to love Kai;  
Good fashion sense, lovely facial markings, very nice hair, very cool blade, a fire bit beast, bit beast is a phoenix, has two different colours in his hair, has a very cool attitude. he hates Tyson.... Well, that might be a bit strong.... Er.... No, actually hate is a very good word. Let's see, um, phoenix as bit beast, er.... Oh! Nice eyes, very nice shape of eyes, nice skin, the scarf... Pad asked me the reason, silly person! The scarf is a reason in its self!! Right? Or is it just me?  
Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
'The White Tigers! They stole a disk loaded with our data!' Chief yelled, everyone was up, Pad looked very upset when she heard the word 'data'.  
  
'Beyblade data,' I whispered into her ear and she fell back into her bed, curled up and was in a coma, aka sleep.  
  
Everyone, minus Pad, got up and changed, then we all ran out to see how Ray was doing. Actually, I'm glad Pad is in a very deep sleep, aka coma. Reason? She'll ask why all of the White Tigers came, why didn't Mariah decided to fight me? Why didn't Lee fight Ray right away in the bed room? All these silly questions, then again, that makes Pad, Pad.  
  
We got there, finally, only to see that Ray was lossing his heart in the battle. Wanted to yell something, but new I couldn't as that would pretty much wreck the whole plot.  
Driger vanished, allowing Kevin, Greeny, to defeat Ray, he was about to put a major dent into Ray's beyblade when Tyson stopped him.  
The two then battled, Kevin lost, obviously.  
  
'My beyblade,' Kevin said and picked up his blade, Chief actually thought he was going to run off with the disk! So did Max, anyway..............  
  
'Cough it up,' Tyson said to Kevin in the rain.  
  
'I always keep my word,' Kevin said and threw the poor wee dish to Tyson. Yea, I am nuts.....  
  
'Now, get out of my sight! And take your traitor friend with you!' Kevin yelled, at this point i wanted to shake him and reminded him he wasn't near his team mates, oh well; 'And Ray, your all washed up, because with out your Driger bit beast, your nothing!' Then Kevin ran away. Stupid boy.  
  
Kai walked over and just passed Ray. A bonding moment, lets see Kai as a leader. Aww!  
  
'You had your chance to beat him,' Kai said, wee droplets of rain falling down his face; 'Now your left with nothing, I always thought you were smarter than that, but I guess, I was wrong,' A drop of rain fell from his hair............. Drool moment!  
  
'I don't know how I could have been so careless,' Ray said.  
  
'Me to Ray, me to,' Kai told him and turned round; 'Well, there's nothing we can do now, and no matter how much we may want to, we can't change the past,' Kai said and walked away, back to the room, the other's followed. I stayed put, waiting for him to finish his wee thought thing.  
  
'Ray?' I said, walking slowly up to him; 'Nice weather, huh?'   
  
'What's up Tess?' Ray asked me.  
  
'You'll get your Driger back, I know you will, just promise you won't go to the White Tiger,' I asked him, he looked startled.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because I think Kai will need a few more sane people around,' I informed him.  
  
'No, I mean why do you think I'd go back to the White Tigers?' Ray asked me.  
  
'You never know,' I said and walked away, rather quickly, then, once out of his eye sight ran all the way to the bed room, fell into my bed, curled up and fell into a nice wee sleep. 


End file.
